peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 March 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-03-29 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel plays a track from the Unwanted covering the Lee Hazlewood track "These Boots Are Made For Walking". originally released by Nancy Sinatra, as well as Ian Gomm covering Chuck Berry's "Come On", and the Jolt's cover of the Small Faces' "What'cha Gonna Do About It". *Peel plays three tracks from Frank Zappa's latest album, Zappa In New York, two tracks from Kevin Coyne's Dynamite Daz''e album. and four tracks from Captain Beefheart's ''Trout Mask Replica. *Peel plays a strange unusual track from Son Of Pete. *He plays soul by Joe Tex, traditional folk by Ireland's Jimmy Crowley and by the Whistlebinkies, one of the Scottish folk bands who emerged in the 1970s, although their LP is on the Irish label Claddagh Records.. *Peel plays a track from Cameo, who in 1986 peaked at number 3 in the UK singles chart with "Word Up". Sessions *None Tracklisting *Saints: (I'm) Misunderstood (LP - Eternally Yours) Harvest *Unwanted: These Boots Are Made For Walking (7" - Secret Police) Raw *Parliament: Flash Light (7") Casablanca *Cream: Deserted Cities Of The Heart (LP - Cream Vol 2) RSO *Fast: Boys Will Be Boys (7") CBS *Boys: Taking On The World (LP - Alternative Chartbusters) NEMS *Abyssinians: I And I (LP - Forward On To Zion) Different *Whistlebinkies: Haughs O' Cromdale (LP - The Whistlebinkies) Claddagh *Buzzcocks: Love Battery (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *Frank Zappa: Sofa (LP - Zappa In New York) WEA *Frank Zappa: Manx Needs Women (LP - Zappa In New York) WEA *Frank Zappa: The Black Page Drum Solo / Black Page #1 (LP - Zappa In New York) WEA *Jolt: What'cha Gonna Do About It (7") Polydor *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Pump It Up (LP - This Year's Model) Radar *Ian Gomm: Come On (7") Albion *Kevin Coyne: (Take Me Back To) Dear Old Blighty (LP - Dynamite Daze) Virgin *Kevin Coyne: I Really Live Round Here (False Friends) (LP - Dynamite Daze) Virgin *Son Of Pete: Mankind (7") Beserkley *Outcasts: Don't Want To Be No Adult (7" - Frustration) IT *Wreckless Eric: Grown Ups (LP - Wreckless Eric) Stiff *Jimmy Crowley: Boozing (LP - The Boys Of Fair Hill) Mulligan *Bethnal: Out In The Street (LP - Dangerous Times) Vertigo *Generation X: Kiss Me Deadly (LP - Generation X) Chrysalis *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Neon Meate Dream Of A Octafish (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: China Pig (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: My Human Gets Me Blues (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Dali's Car (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Cameo: Stand Up (LP - We All Know Who We Are) Chocolate City *Squeeze: Model (LP - Squeeze) A&M *Arthur Lee: Do You Know The Secret? (7" - I Do Wonder) Da Capo *Joe Tex: Get Back, Leroy (LP - Rub Down) Epic *Danny Wild With The Wildcats: Mean Evil Daddy (7") Raw *Cimarons: Reggae Rhapsody (LP - Live At The Roundhouse) Polydor File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only. Category:Shows Category:1978